jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Naima (song)
| Writer = | Composer = John Coltrane | Label = Atlantic | Producer = Nesuhi Ertegün | Tracks = #"Giant Steps" #"Cousin Mary" #"Countdown" #"Spiral" #"Syeeda's Song Flute" #"Naima" #"Mr. P.C." }} "Naima" is a ballad composed by John Coltrane in 1959, and named after his then-wife, Juanita Naima Grubbs. It first appeared on the album Giant Steps, and is notable for its use of a variety of rich chords over a bass pedal. It is mainly made up of a slow, restrained melody, though there is also a brief piano solo. One of Coltrane's most famous compositions , he recorded it numerous times. "Naima" also appears on Live! at the Village Vanguard, The Complete Copenhagen Concert, Afro-Blue Impressions, Live at the Village Vanguard Again!, among other albums. "Naima" has since become a jazz standard. Song form, lead sheet and harmony Chord changes for 'Naima'.: ‖: B -7/E | E -7 | Amaj7+5/E Gmaj7+5/E | A maj7/E :‖ ‖ Bmaj7/B | B 7 9 | Bmaj7/B | B 7 9 | | B-maj7/B | Bmaj7/B | A maj7/B | Emaj7 4 ‖ ‖ B -7/E | E -7 | Amaj7+5/E Gmaj7+5/E | A maj7/E ‖ Scale associations: ‖: E Mixolydian | E Dorian | F Melodic Minor, E Melodic Minor | A Lydian :‖ ‖ B Phrygian | B diminished scale (half-whole)| B Phrygian | B dim. scale | | B 7 'alt' (B Melodic Minor) | B Phrygian | B Mixolydian | E Lydian ‖ ‖ E Mixolydian | E Dorian | F Melodic Minor, E Melodic Minor | A Lydian ‖ Covered By "Naima" has been covered by many other musicians including: * Tom Scott – Honeysuckle Breeze (1968) * McCoy Tyner – on Echoes of a Friend (1972), The Greeting (1978), Things Ain't What They Used To Be (1989), etc. * John McLaughlin – on Love Devotion Surrender (with Carlos Santana, 1973), and on After The Rain (1995) * Cedar Walton – on Naima (live) (1973) * Lonnie Liston Smith - Cosmic Funk (Flying Dutchman) (1974) * Maynard Ferguson – Hot (1979) * Arthur Blythe – on In the Tradition (1979) and Blythe Byte (2001) * Skywalk - Silent Witness (1983) * Art Ensemble of Chicago on Dreaming of the Masters Suite (1991) * Pharoah Sanders – Crescent With Love (1992), etc. * Lonnie Smith – Afro Blue (1993) * David Murray – with Dave Burrell, on Windward Passages (1993) and on Octet Plays Trane (2000) * Thom Rotella – Platinum Melodies (1996) |title=Platinum Melodies overview|work=Allmusic.com}} * Derek Trucks Band – on his first album, (1997) * Victor Wooten – on What Did He Say? (1997) * 4hero - 2000 Black compilation "The Good Good" (2000) * Alex Bugnon – As Promised (2000) |title=As Promised overview|work= Allmusic.com}} * Herbie Hancock, Michael Brecker and Roy Hargrove – on Directions in Music: Live at Massey Hall (2002) * Vato Negro live quartet of Juan Alderete, Adrian Terrazas, Money Mark and Cedric Bixler (2008) * Lionel Loueke – on Karibu (2008) * Aidan Baker – Passing Thru (2010) * Royce Campbell - "Solo Trane" (2010) * Jaco Pastorius – in the video Modern Electric Bass * Karrin Allyson - "Ballads: Remembering John Coltrane" (2001) References Category:Songs